1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical junction box devices, and, in particular, to an extension cover for junction boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of electrical wiring, junction boxes are used to house electrical wires at certain junctions throughout the electrical system. These junction boxes, typically a square, steel box structure, are designed and manufactured to conform with the National Electrical Code, ensuring uniformity throughout the United States. While these junction boxes are normally capable of housing the bunched wires within the confines of the box, in many installation instances, the box is not large enough to comfortably hold the wiring. In these cases, the electrician may force and squeeze the wiring into the box before attaching the front cover plate, increasing the chances of wire damage. In addition, with the recent increase in computer wiring installations, the box cannot securely hold the large bunches of wiring.
In order to alleviate this problem, junction box extensions have been developed. One variation of these extensions is shaped like a square box, however, unlike the junction box, the extension has no back plate. In use, an electrician will attach the extension to the front of the junction box, via screws, essentially doubling the area for the wires. After attaching the extension, the electrician will attach the front plate to the front of the extension, making one, large junction box. While this extended junction box has ample room for wiring, in most cases it has more room than is required. Yet another drawback is the need for both the extension as well as the front cover plate, forcing the electrician to carry both parts to each site. These extensions are costly to manufacture and are not easily “stackable” for storage and distribution.
In another variation of a typical extension, the front cover plate is formed with an elevated central portion, having four screw orifices on the corners of the extended front cover plate. These extensions are also costly to manufacture and are not easily “stackable” for storage and distribution. Additionally, in this variation, the screws must be wholly removed from the structure to allow cover removal and access to the wiring within the junction box.
The use of various covers is common in connection with switch boxes. A switch box is used to house electrical wiring, as well as the switch mechanism, in a box-like structure. For example, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,598 to Stanfield, a weatherproof electrical enclosure is provided and has an elevated portion to house the switch mechanism. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,809 to Pudims et al. discloses an electrical floor box having four outlets around a central area. This floor box is a large capacity box for specialty applications. In addition, the device of the Pudims patent is an outlet box. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,844 to Lippa is directed to a mounting plate and cover for electrical boxes and again is used in specialty applications. Various portions of the device of the Lippa patent are used to hold switch mechanisms. Importantly, these switch and outlet boxes are constructed so as to house the appropriate mechanisms therein. Further, the National Electric Code prohibits the use of outlet boxes as junction boxes. Therefore, there remains a need for appropriate extensions to be used in connection with junction boxes that complies with the National Electric Code.